Ryuk's Gift
by Kiyza
Summary: One-shot. Based on the eight-panel comic at the back of volume one where Ryuk wants a sliver Gameboy Advance SP for Christmas. It's certainly not my best writing, but it's meant to be a little funny.


**Ryuk's Gift**

_Original Work by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Obha, Fanfic by Kiyza_

* * *

The sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon, but Ryuk was awake. In fact, he had never slept. A Shinigami that slept was a lazy one. Instead, he was watching, waiting for a moment to move. And now one had finally come.

It was hard to get a moment where everyone in the Yagami household was asleep. Light slept surprisingly soundly for one who had been using the Death Note so much, but his father had not. Every night since the Kira case had begun, he tossed and turned in bouts of insomnia, awaking every thirty minutes or so. But now, he too was finally snoring. It was time for Ryuk to make his move.

The god of death didn't bother using the door, and phased through the wall. He cautiously floated down the steps, his feathery wings licking the walls as went. Not that anyone but Light could see him, but one would be very suspicious if they saw a gift floating in the air.

The centerpiece of the living room was a magnificent pine tree, dotted with lights and glass ornaments. And underneath of it was his prize, a small stack of Christmas presents.

He crouched down net to the closest one and stuck his hand inside, his fingers going straight through the box and wrapping. He grabbed on to its contents and pulled it out. It was a palm sized digital organizer, inside of a box addressed to Light Yagami. He examined it for a second, then slipped it back in its box. He did the exact same thing for every other present before he came to his conclusion.

It wasn't there.

A little down, he went back up the stairs into Light's room and feeling as lazy as he did, he slept.

Dawn came in a few hours and Light was the first one up for Christmas morning. However, he wasn't down stairs looking for presents. He was up in his room, looking at criminals on his computers and scribbling their names down into his Death Note with a cold, blank expression. But as soon as his mother said, "Light! Come down and open your presents!" he tucked it away into his drawer and went down the steps.

Sachiko was already opening her presents, the first being a CD by Hideki Ryuga courtesy of her older brother. She thanked him as soon as he came down the steps.

Light was rather modest, and made as little a mess as possible while opening his presents. Afterwards, he had his breakfast and returned to his room where Ryuk was still sleeping.

"Hey, are you going to sleep all day?" he said to the Shinigami. "I got you a present."

Ryuk grunted before slowly opening his eyes. "You did?" he replied.

Light took a pen from a cup on his desk and opened his drawer. He stuck the pen through a hole on the underside and opened up the booby-trapped false bottom. Inside on top of the Death Note was a package a little larger than the width of his hand with a bow and a small tag with "Ryuk" written on it. He handed it to the Shinigami who tore it open on the spot. Within the wrapping was the box for a Gameboy Advance SP- a silver one.

"Light you really…? I would have been fine with just an apple or something…"

"No, it's fine," Light answered. "The Death Note is easily the best present you could have given me anyway. Enjoy it."

Ryuk tore the lid off the box and removed the little game system from its packaging, then clicked it on. The moment he did, he came to a sudden realization.

He didn't have any games for it.

* * *

All right, for those of you wondering just what this is, it's based on an eight panel comic for Death Note published in the back of volume 1. It's pretty funny. Ryuk wants a silver Gameboy Advance SP for Christmas and Light points out that he doesn't celebrate Christmas anyway. I figured it would be a fun little thing to do a fic for this Christmas. It certainly isn't my best writing ever, since it was kind of written just for the punchline. I only just recently got in to Death Note, and I suppose this really was just for fun, but if you like it, please don't hesitate to drop me a review. I love getting feedback, be it for better or for worse. ^_~

~Kiyza


End file.
